


Eyes Up Guardian

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how to cope with being dead for a real long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.bungie.net/en/Legend/Gear/2/4611686018437899576/2305843009230579731  
> Name: Brestro / BSR-113  
> Race: Exo  
> Class: Hunter (Bladedancer)  
> Gender: Male  
> Optic color: Orange  
> Main weapon: Auto Rifle / Handcanon  
> Secondary weapon: Sniper Rifle  
> Heavy weapon: Machine Gun  
> Personality: Brestro is a stab happy bladedancer that hold no regards to his health. He is reckless and is always looking for something to fight. He is also very kind and someone who is easy to get along with. He is just a small Exo who wants friends.  
> Ghost: Betawire is very worried about Brestro all the time. Sometimes yells at him for being too reckless but apolagizing soon after.

How many times has it been already. 66? 83? Maybe more, maybe less.

There was no way to tell how many times his memory had been erased. Then again, he can’t recall anything about himself right now.

All he has to go off from was what ‘his Ghost’ has told him. Being dubbed the name of BSR, that he is an Exo Hunter, and apparently, he has been dead for a while.

BSR’s processor was spinning, so many things were happening too fast with little to no time to let everything sink in.

One minute the Exo was being resurrected, then he is running away from 'Fallen'. Now he is in a jump ship going all the way to the last safe city.

It wasn’t until he got to the Tower that BSR just dropped to his knees. Legs burning as they refusing to move. His whole frame shaking violently. Just stuck there in the small patch of grass at the front of the steps. Unknowing what exactly to do with his body.

“How long.” The Hunter's voice was weak and barely audible.

The Ghost materialized right in front of the other's face.

 _“It’s hard to say, but it’s been an extremely long time.”_ The Ghost replied. The Ghost moves so that he is hovering over to the side of the Exo's head. Both now looking out over the nearly empty plaza. A thick layer of emotions fills up space around them.

 _“Let’s just talk to The Speaker and hopefully we can get everything settled out,"_ The Ghost turned back and face the guardian. _“Need help?”_ He said tilting his frame to the side.

BSR was confused for a moment before he looked down. His knees were still dug into the patch of earth. “I’m good.” He waved at his Ghost, pushing himself up and wiped the dirt off of his armor.

“Which way is The Speaker?”


	2. 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BSR-113

The next few weeks were rough for the Exo. Trying to get familiar with his weapons and how to control his light. More importantly, trying to figure out who he was.

Fragments of memories would pop up every once and awhile. Yet none of them seemed tangible. It was all choppy and gritty, getting the feeling of looking at it through tinted glass.

BSR is close to just ditching the whole idea altogether. Knowing that who or whatever that someone was before everything, that wasn’t him now.

Still, something just kept pushing him towards finding out.

 _“113.”_ The Ghost said as they were on their way to the moon.

“Excuse me?” BSR replied.

_“You’ve had your memory wiped 113 times.”_

Silents.

The Hunter doesn’t know how to respond if there was any way to.

“How can you know?” Panic, he started to panicked, scared to even look further into it. Maybe his Ghost can feed off his internal processor and know that he wants this subject to be dropped.

But something kept nagging him that it’s important to him, that this can be a clue to help him.

 _“Exo have a hidden log of how many times their processor has been wiped, none of the dates is saved, it’s just a backlog. "_ The mech doesn’t reply after that and his Ghost understands. Letting the conversation drop after that.

The rest of the travel to the moon was quiet. The only sound being the machinery whirring inside the jump ship.


	3. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BSR and his Ghost have a talk

A month goes by without either of them noticed. It’s been a month since BSR was brought back to life, a month since he had arrived at The Tower, and now all of this.

The Exo Hunter needed a break. Hunters are known for their survival out in the wastelands and their lack of communication with outside sources. It was a small part of who they were. They still needed a place to go to rest.

BSR sat on one of the old couches in the bar-lounge. The area was small and rustic, yet it still held and calming atmosphere. It made you feel safe and warm. A feeling the Exo hasn’t experienced in a while.

 _“Guardian?”_ His Ghost pipes up.

The Guardian doesn’t acknowledge it and continues to stare off into space.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Now that’s something he was not expecting.

“Why are you sorry?”

The Ghost materialized and perched on the Hunter's shoulder.

 _“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable and scared when I brought up your number,”_ The Ghost shifts a little. _“I know you’ve been trying to find answers, and I, though, that would be a good place to start.”_ He goes quiet after that, other words trailing behind it.

BSR reaches over and cups the Ghost in his gloved hands. Never truly noticing how small he actually was. Looking him now he heavy he looks by his guilt.

“It’s okay, You didn’t do anything wrong.” He brings him up so he can look him straight in his optic.

“I know you want to help, but I figured that I’m not who I was before being resurrected. It’s a new slate for me, to be someone else.” The Exo gives his Ghost a small smile.

The Ghost floated up almost as if the guilt has been washed off of him. He looks so pleased.

_"Thank you, Guardian!”_

“Brestro, I want to be called Brestro.”

The Ghost gives him a small nod.

_Understood, Brestro.”_

Now for the first time in a month. He actually feels happy.

  



	4. Get Some Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find a place to rest for the night.

Dirt, grass, and fallen ether clung to the armor. Feet threaded carefully and quietly across Venus' surface.

Crouching low and keeping the knife close to the side as he waited for the right opportunity. If he misses it, he’s dead.

A twitch of an eye, a sharp intake and, NOW!

The Hunter leaped up and stabbed a Dreg right in its skull. It gave out a screech that alarmed the others. Taking another jump, Brestro channeled arc energy into his palm. Slamming down scatter grenades which seemed to get the rest of the Fallen that began to swarm around him. Sending their limp bodies flying.

Landing onto one of the stone platforms that was covered in ivory, the Exo sat down. Unclasping his helmet and rest it in his lap. He wiped the back of his gloved hand on his forehead.

While he doesn't produce any sweat, he’s picked up the habit of watching others do it.

It was getting dark and Brestro didn't have enough energy left in him to fight. They needed to find a safe place so they gather up their strength and sleep for the night.

"Hey Ghost, got any idea where we can rest?" Brestro said. The Ghost materialized and began to open and contrast his frame and he scanned the area.

He finally stopped and looked back to the Guardian.

_"There is an abandoned facility not too far from here. no sign of Fallen or Vex activity."_

"Sounds safe enough." He placed his helmet and summoned his sparrow.

_"I put the coordinates into your HUD."_

The Hunter drove in silence. The night creeping around them. He pushed a little harder on the throttle.

Soon arriving at the facility, the Hunter found an opening and climb upwards, his mind only set on getting out of the dark.

The place felt damp and vines wrapped themselves over and around everything. Worse thing, no light.

"Hey, Ghost can you -"

 _"Already on it!_   The ghost cut him off as he searched around to find a way to power up some lights. Once the lights clicked on Brestro could let his shoulders relax.

Finding a place to rest he dumped his guns to the side and sat down. Pressing his back against the wall, the hunter undid his helmet again. Placing it to the other side.

Brestro leaned his head against the chipped tile wall, aimisly staring up at the ceiling. Something just felt, ooff.

 _“Everything alright?”_  The Exo wanted to reply but found himself far too tired to speak. So instead he reached out and grabbed his Ghost. Getting a strange sound as a reply and held it’s tiny frame close to his chest. Feeling the warmth of his light comfort him.

He felt better now and shut off his optics and fell into recharge. The Ghost stared at the Hunter with slight confusion, yet finding he too was starting to doze off. Just nuzzling himself closer into his chest.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i sorta ship my hunter with his ghost. not sure if i will dive more into it. But i guess this chapter can be seen as shippy or not. how ever you feel the take on it was.


	5. Play Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brestro messes around in the Tower

Brestro and his ghost decided to take a little bit of a break and returned to the Tower for a bit. Doing some check ups on the Exo and all of his internal working, making sure things weren’t too damaged.

Plus they were getting some modifications to their jumpship. They planned on heading to Mars soon, and just a few things needed to be added to make the trip more bearable so to say.

The Hunter sat on the railing that looked over the entirety of the City. He wonder what laid in the mountains and far beyond old Russia. What else did earth hold? Maybe one day he will be able to explore all of it.

“Beautiful sight, isn’t it.” Brestro said.

 _“Indeed.”_ The Ghost replied from inside the subspace.

“Hey pass it over here!” Someone called out, making the Exo turn his head, wondering what was going on.

A Titan rushed and kicked the ball towards the Warlock, who he assumed was the one who asked for it. The Warlock traveled back, nearly knocking themselves into some other Guardians.

 _“Wanna join?”_ The Ghost asked.

The Hunter thought about it, he has yet to have a decent conversation with anyone who wasn’t his ghost, but maybe this was a good job to try out his social skills.

“Sure.” Brestro shrugged, getting off from the railing and headed over to the two Guardians. Noticing that the titan was Human and the Warlock was  Awoken.

The Warlock had pale blue skin with red hair with the bangs brushed back. The titan had light skin and grey hair pulled into a ponytail.

“May I join?” Brestro hesitated to ask, unsure if the two would be alright with him just barging into their activities.

“Sure!” The Warlock kicked the ball towards Brestro, in which he ran towards it and passed it back with a headbutt.

 ----

The Trio messed around for a while, playing catch and running around The Tower, just having a good time. Okay maybe once or twice getting yelled at by Guardians and or a certain Cryptarch.

Now all three of them just laid on top of the Post masters office, not that Kadi 55-30 mind at all, just that they don’t cause too much trouble or damage to her shop.

“Hey we never got your name.” The Titan asked looking over to the Exo. The Hunter propped himself onto his elbows.

“Brestro.”  He responded. “And you two are?”

“I’m Cable, and that’s Jack.” Pointing to the Warlock in which they gave a smile and a wave.

“So what now?”

“Hey maybe want to join our fireteam? Cable and I were thinking about going off and doing a Strike or two, and we sorta need one more person. If that’s cool with you?” Jack said going over and now sitting in front of the Titan and Hunter

“Maybe, I’ve never done a Strike before, or joined a Fireteam.” Brestro confessed. He liked solo missions.

“Yeah It will be fun! Son’t worry Jack and I will help .” Cable reassured the Exo, Placing a hand on his back.

The Exo thought about it for a moment, he had just met these two today. But they seem like nice enough people. So maybe he will join.

“Okay sure, I’ll join, I just need to see if my jumpship is all set to go first.” Brestro said as he stood up, stretching out his arms.

“Awesome, oh hey take this.” Jack pulled out a orb from what seemed like out of thin air and handed it over to the Exo Guardian.

Brestro stared at it questionably, not sure what this was or what it’s for. “Can I ask what this is?” He said staring over to the Warlock.

“That’s my information data, just give it to your Ghost and you can be able to contact me at anytime.”

Brestro’s Ghost manifest and he handed over the data orb.   

“Oh here’s mine too.” Cable gave the Ghost his orb. The Ghost then went back into the subspace.

“Well we kinda have to go now, see you later Brestro!” and with that the two transmatted back into orbit.

Now time to see if the jumpship modifications were done.


	6. Austin, Betawire, and Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars sucks and Betawire finally gets a name

Mars was disgusting to look at. The endless red dirt that covered the planet. It was far plainer than what Venus was like. Even the moon was a better place to be than here.

But Brestro, Jack, and Cable were now stuck here for a mission.

The ship they manage to find was dodgy, but it could work for the three of them. It had one set of bunk beds, a run down kitchen (if you could call it that) and the terminal station

“Looks like we’ll be calling this home for the next few months,” Cable said as he moves over to the kitchen (seriously it was just a counter top, a small gas stove and a sink. no cupboards or utensils.)

“Hey it will be fun, what’s your say, Austin,” Jack said

“Austin? Are we getting someone else coming here.” Brestro asked tilting his head. Who was Jack talking about?

“Oh sorry! Austin is my Ghost.” The ghost materialized right next to the Warlock. Their shell was red with white stripes.

“Hey didn’t you name your ghost?” Cable called out, trying to fix the kitchen to the best of his ability  
.  
“Never really thought about it, now that you mentioned.” The Hunter now felt sorta bad, a ping of guilt seemed to swirl up in the pit of his gut.

The Hunter sat on the bottom bunk, which caused a wave of dust to fly off of it. Making both Brestro and Jack a cough violently. Cable couldn't help but laugh since he was the only one who still had his helmet on, there for not affected by the dust.

Once the laughter and coughing subsided, Cable spoke up.

"Hey don't feel bad B, I didn’t get a name for Link til it was like, what a few years after I was brought back?”

 _“Actually it was only 2 years.”_ Now it was time for Cable's Ghost to pop into view, but he seemed to show up close to Brestros face. His shell was completely gray and weathered, all the white paint chipped off.

 _“I’m Link.”_ Brestro gave a shy wave, unsure how to act right now. It seemed that all eyes now laid on him. Which caused him to feel extremely nervous  
.  
“Hey, I’m going to go and survey the area. Okay.” Brestro said, standing up maybe a little too fast then he wanted to.

“Okay, just get back before it gets too dark, Heard that’s when Cabal likes to show up the most,” Jack said, waving Brestro off.

The Exo Hunter ran out of the ship faster than he should have, but he felt like he was suffocating in that room. Summoning the Sparrow and just sat upon it, moving his long cloak so it would not get snagged on the engine. _Again._

Pushing as hard as he could on the throttle, not actually having a set designation. just wanted to get as far away from their ship as possible.

Once feeling like he had a good enough distance away, the Hunter jumped off of the Sparrow and just sat against a rock wall. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping arms around his legs.

 _“Brestro, is everything alright?”_ The Ghost popped into few and rested on the Guardians’ knees.

“Am I bad because I never named you?” He asked bluntly. The Exo was never good for tiptoeing around things.

_“No, you aren’t, many Guardians never even think about naming their Ghost.”_

“But I feel like Jack and Cable probably think that I don’t care about you.” Optics casting down.

Brestro’s Ghost floated up and rested upon the Exo’s shoulder, nuzzling himself in the croak of his neck. The Exo let out a soft chuckle, it tickled.

“ _Brestro, you don’t need to name me to show how much you care about me. Your actions speak much louder than it’_

The two just sat in silents for a while, the warm light that radiated off of The Ghost was comforting enough to help the Hunter calm himself down.

 _“We should head back, or they might think we got eaten by Cabal.”_ The Ghost moved away from the Exo.

“Fine, _Betawire_.” Brestro said as he got up, red sand clinging tightly to his armor and stained his cloak.

Wait that’s it!

“How does the name Betawire sound?”

 _“Sounds great.”_ Voice sounded so pleased.

Betawire retreated back into the subspace and Brestro jumped back onto the Sparrow. Heading as fast as he could back to the ship. Jack and Cable are probably going to yell at him for being gone too long.


	7. Target Practice

Three Guardians’ were perched up on top of one of the old stations. Cable had a Sniper, Jack had a Scout Rifle, and Brestro had his knives (okay and an auto rifle. That's only because Betawire told him to have it).

“B, you know you can’t always rely on your Knives.” The Human Titan said in between shots.

“But guns are slow and can jam up at any time, with knives, you never need to worry about that.” The Exo replied back as he looks at his trusted knife. It was the same one he had when he was brought back. The same knife that was jabbed right into his chest plate. It was his good luck charm

Cable shot a look at Jack, hoping that they would back him up. Jack stayed silent, giving a side glance at Cable and took a shot. Taking the Vex’s head clean off.

“Fine I will show you I don’t need a gun!” Brestro dropped all of his weapons down on the small section beside him.

The Exo jumped off of the station. Managing to glide himself down so he wouldn’t hurt himself too badly before he could get into the fight.

A new wave of Cabal showed up. Perfect timing. He smiled.

There weren't many things that Brestro could use as cover, to help sneak himself over there. Small rocks and service parts, but that was pretty much it.

Then again, Brestro was never the good sneaking type.

"Time to show how it's done, _Betawire_ , the song please."

All the Ghost could do was sigh and making sure that he kept himself alert for a revive.

Suddenly music started blaring and all the Cabal turned their heads towards the Exo, readying their weapons.

Back at the station, though faces covered by the Helmets. Cable sat smirking, wonder what the hell the kid got himself into. Jack stared wide eyes, hands tightly holding onto the gun, fingers resting against the trigger. In case there needed to be safe.

The Cabal started to fire, while he took some of the hits, it wasn’t anything that he hasn’t endured before.

Taken a giant leap to dodge the shots. Brestro landed with a loud thud next to one of the Legionary. Sure their armor was thick and nearly impossible to penetrate. But every armor had it’s cracks and Brestro knew where to hit.

Swinging his knife right into the side of the Legionary, it seems to go down quickly. Stabbing again right into his side.

Jumping over to the next Legionary, doing the same, and to the next one. Up until the hunter saw in the corner of his HUD, a little yellow light started to flash.

Now time to show what he really can do.

When his Super activated, it sent out a shock wave. Brestro's whole frame was instantly covered in arc energy. Cutting through everything like it was nothing. Dancing to each of the Cabal, taking them down in one hit. Just as soon as he got to the last one, his super drained out. Orbs of light scattered around him.

Before the Hunter could kill the Cabal, his head blew off. The Exo Hunter whipped his head to where his team sat.

Smoke came off of Jack's scout rifle.

"Sorry."

Cable declared that using your super doesn't count. But he sure was damn impressed with what he could do with the knife of his,

 


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brestro has a nightmare

Brestro winced in horror as he watched Betawire get crushed under the foot of the Fallen Captain. All of his joints were locked, he couldn’t move even an inch. Even his jaw was clamp tightly.

The Dregs’ and Vandals swarmed around him, forming a barrier. Not like he could escape if he could, not without his Ghost. The Exo's knees dug into the floor of the building. His optics looking up as the Kell of the house of Devils approached him, walking as slow as possible. Prolonging the inevitable. It made Brestro want to wrench up everything in his gut.

The Kell stopped and looked down at the Guardian, a low rumble escaped his throat, something that could be a translated as laugh. He clicked something to the Captain, the same one who crushed Betawire. The Kell gestured to the Exo and the Captain nodded.

The Captain pulled out the blaster from its holster with its secondaries and pointed it towards the Hunter. Steadying the gun with its primaries. Brestro couldn’t move, couldn’t fight, he was completely useless. He had already lost his only friend.

The Blaster shot three times.

Brestro jolted awake, breathing rapidly and his optics dilated. Frantically scanning the area. He wasn’t on earth or in the Devils lair. He was in the terminal station on the crappy ship on Mars.

 _"Brestro!”_ A familiar voice called out, Betawire appeared in front of him.

The Exo hunter hastily grabbed out the Ghost and held him close to him. His whole frame was shaking as he held tightly to his Ghost, optics shut tightly.

_"Brestro-"_

"I saw you die." The Hunter cut off the Ghost. Betawire fell silent, unsure on how to reply.

So he didn't, he just let Brestro hold him until he calms down.


	9. Story time with Cable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cable tells how him and Jack met.

It was another boring day. You would think to do a mission for the Vanguard you would see more action. That was not the case.

The trio sat inside the ship, it was far too hot for them to be out today. With the limited power, the ship had, They didn’t bother trying to get the air conditioner to work. Brestro’s cooling fans whirled as they tried to keep him from overheating.

Cable was out of his armor and was wearing a gray t-shirt and shorts. This had been the first time The Exo saw him without his helmet in a long time. Noticing now that a scar scrapped over his right eye and another on his left cheek. He wondered how he got it.

Jack still wore their warlock coat since it was one of the few armors that were lightweight and breathable. But they shed off their gauntlets. The Awoken's hair clung to their sweaty face. Having to brush it out of the way consistently.

"Hey, Cable and Jack," Brestro asked as he entered the kitchen area of the ship. The Human and Awoken looked up to the Exo.

"Yeah B?" Cable replied.

"Can you guys tell me how you two met?" Cable laughed, which caused Brestro looked at him confused. Jack smacked the Titan on the back of his head, giving him a glare.

"Not like that you idiot." Jack's voice was harsh but a blush dusted their cheeks.

Cable's laugh subsided as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"Anyways how do I explain it? I was doing patrol on the moon and Jack here thought I was some Hive or Fallen. Nearly blasted my head off." Jack crossed their arms over their chest and sunk into the chair. The blush brightened on their blue skin.

"Then they came rushing towards me, apologizing more than a thousand times, and I kept saying it was alright. Though I wouldn't say I was thrilled about almost losing my head." Jack still kept quiet as Cable went on.

"Asked them if they wanted to join me on patrol, they said alright, and we just hit it off after that." Now it was time for a blush to creep onto Cable's face as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Jack's cheek. The Warlock's face grew redder and pushed Cable away.

"Not now." They growled. Brestro didn't understand what that was all about. But he could feel like it wasn't his place to ask. The Hunter could easily see how much Jack and Cable meant to each other.


	10. The Mysterious Exo who tried to be a bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brestro meets a very weird Hunter at the tower.

The months on Mars finally came to an end. Brestro waved Jack and Cable off as the three went their separate ways. Hoping to meet again for some Crucible or for a chat.

The Exo arrived back at the Tower. It was quiet, didn't even look like many were there. He just shrugged and walked his way to the Hall of Guardians, walking down the stairs and down the hallway.

Cayde-6 looked up from the map and smiled at Brestro when he walked into the room.

"There's the hunter I've been waiting for." He said in a friendly matter. Brestro shifted on his feet slightly as he handed over the data stick to Cayde.

"Here is all we were able to get on the Cabal."

"All info is good info, now get back out there." Softness loomed in Cayde’s voice as he patted Brestro shoulder. The Hunter nodded and left.

When he exited out of the Hall of Guardians, the tower seemed to be empty. No other Guardian’s seemed to be around, only the Venders.

The Exo wondered that he should get some bounties or head straight over to Rahool and get the pile of engrams decoded.

But he looked over to the tree in front of Banshee-44’s stand. Questioning that he could just sleep in it. Not like it hasn’t been seen before. It was almost common to see a Guardian passed out on the thick branches of the tree.

The Exo Hunter noticed that he was feeling a bit drowsy. His recharge schedule had been messed up and he couldn’t find himself able to sleep on the way back to the tower. So he decided since no one else was here, he can just sleep against the tree.

Brestro headed over and sat against the tree. His cloak seemed to catch on the bark, so he slung it over so the cloak draped on his chest. The Exo shut off his optics and nodded off. It felt good to finally be back to what he called a home.

"Caw!"

That was enough to jolt the sleeping hunter from his sleep. Optics wide as he frantically looked for the source of the sound. Wait what time was it? How long had he been asleep? The sky was still bright blue, he couldn’t be asleep for too long.

“Ca-Caw Oh shit!” Before the Hunter had time to react, a guardian's face planted right next to him. With the armor and cloak, it was easy to say it was a Hunter.

Brestro just stared in horror at the other, wondering if she was okay. The Exo poked at the other hunter's side. Hoping that will help stir her, showing that she was alive. A muffled groan escape the other Hunter as they finally sat up. She tried rubbing her face, even though it was covered by a helmet.

“You alright?” Brestro asked. “Can I also ask why you were in the tree.”

“I was pretending to be a bird.” She pointed to her helmet. It was a hawk shaped, he has seen it before. Celestial Nighthawk he remembers it being called that. “Can’t you see the helmet?”

Brestro just nodded and pretended that he understood what she was going on about. The Exo helped the other Hunter onto her feet.

“Thanks, I’m Cy-9 by the way.”

"Brestro."

They didn't have much time for a chat since Cy-9 was in a rush. Leaving Brestro wondering if he would ever run into the Hunter who tried to be a bird again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome in Cy-9, Peyton's Hunter.


	11. What makes a Hunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a Hunter a Hunter.

It's a common question to ask what makes a Hunter a Hunter. Is it the fancy's cloak and knives, or the skill and patience, to weld arc and the sun.

To Brestro is was all of it and none of it.

While the Tower is what he called a Home. Brestro’s real home was out in the wild. Scouting in trees or hiding upon buildings. The natural scent was the Ether that clung to him after killing a wave of Fallen, and the rich smell of dirt and grass.

It was stab first, ask questions later.

Enjoyed hearing the sound of armor cracking as he stabs someone with his knife.

The surge of power that he gets when he goes into Arc blade is what the Hunter lives for. To be a real showstopper. Feeling so powerful and yet so vulnerable gives him the rush to keep going.

Brestro loves going to the different planets and resting up in whatever nest he can make and spend hours shooting at whatever the darkness throws at him. But sometimes he just sheds that off and rushes into battle with his knife, always coming out victorious. Even if his armor his significantly damaged, causing him to get new ones frequently.

Everyone thinks that Hunters are lone wolves and don’t enjoy the company.

Brestro would disagree. He had Cable, Jack, and CY-9. He has those back at the Tower, the city people he sits and chats with for hours. More importantly, the Guardian always has his ghost, and he will always have Betawire. The Exo never wants to think about ever losing him. He doesn’t know what he would do if he ever lost him, being forced to stay out of the fight and not having his best friend there with him.

The strength isn't in the wolf but in its pack.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i was bored and wanted to do some musing about what brestro loves about being a hunter


	12. Halloween Party

Halloween wasn’t something Brestro understood, yet he thinks the concept of it was cool. The other Guardians, mainly the humans were really enthusiastic about this day. Even seeing that some have shed off their armor and wore homemade costumes. Though Brestro didn't know who they were supposed to be dressed as, but he liked it.

While he couldn’t exactly consume that candy that some of the vendors passed out. Some did have alternative candy like fuel cube options for the Exo’s.

It was sweet and the Exo Hunter hummed as he consumed another piece. He sat on the couch in the Bar lounge, it was far much more crowded that it normally was. It was a “Halloween Party” he remembers a Warlock telling him. Music and laughter filled up the entire space.

Arcite 99-40 was DJing the event and some other frames passed out drinks.

"Is that all you’ve got!" A very well known voice called out to the other patrons. Out on the dance floor, Lord Shaxx and a few other Titans were having a so-said dance off.

The Exo sat and watched, orange optics fixated on the Crucible Handler. Watching his body move to the beat, seeing his armor moved and shift. He could feel his faceplate heat up slightly, snapping his gaze off of Shaxx when he actually found himself staring.

 _“Having fun?”_ Betawire joked from within the subspace, causing the Exo to chuckle nervously. His audio fins cast down slightly in embarrassment.

“Yeah.” Brestro replied sheepishly as he ate another piece of “candy”.

The Exo Guardian wonders how everyone else felt about this day. How would the Speaker react to see that the Guardians were drinking and dancing and not doing their “work”? Or would the Vanguards come and join this party. Brestro would kill to see his teacher, Cayde let it go on the dance floor, or even to see Zavala having a good time.

The Guardian laughed to himself with that thought, he thinks that Zavala might actually die if he was to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yo im putting these here in saying im taking a bit of a hiatus with writing. Because well, im really unmotivated rn and I just feel bad about my writing and it just feels so repetitive. : /


	13. Dreadnaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brestro steps onto the Dreadnaught.

Orange lighted optics fixated on the murky black slogged pooling around their boots. It felt like it was already starting to soak through the material.

How long had he been here staring at this? But the more he looked into it. The more it felt like something was staring back, ready to reach out and pull him farther into the slog.

"Brestro?" someone called out. Enough to pull the Exo out of his trance. He sounded groggy as if he had just woken up from recharge.

“Yeah?” He said, trying to get out of that weird trance that he was in. What had even happen?

“You good to go?” Betawire asked Brestro nodded. The hunter started by stepping out of the pool, hearing the squish as his boots moved across the ship.

Well, there goes another pair of perfectly good boots, hope that Arach Jalaal would be kind enough to give him a new pair in the next package he receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short, im sorry. im tired and really out of the groove of writing. so this is just a small chapter to help me get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> forgot to say but happy new years everyone !!


	14. Music

Yeah, the spot wasn’t comfortable, but it’s held up for the task that was needed. A sniper spot. High enough to see as far as he needed to, and the heavy leaves masked his position from unwanted eyes (a bonus)

The sniper rested on the tree branch in front of him. Grove marks already made, implying that someone had used this spot before him. Wonder if they were doing the same thing.

Brestro’s orange optics shine dimly in the low night light. A few sparks cracking from his throat to resemble a sigh. Looks like there wasn’t anything around or awake. He would have thought that there be a few dregs - a Vandal maybe scouting. But maybe he was wrong.

He gave out the Exo equivalent to a yawn and pulled back from the scope. Stretching out his tired arms. Maybe he could sleep for a few hours until he is surely more of the Eliksni would be moving around.

Static jolted the Hunter. In a swift fluid motion, he grabs for the knife in his belt, thrusting it up towards. _Oh god._

“Sorry Betawire, you scared me.” The Guardian recoils like a frightened animal, shoving the knife back into the spot in his belt. He shifts before looking back up towards the Ghost. He had completely forgotten that he was there, he really was a quiet one.

 _“No I should apologize, I was the one to spook you.”_ Betawire floats around _“I just got something on the scanners and I'm trying to get a better signal.”_

The Exo raises his head, optics lights brighten up slightly. “Have any idea what it is?” This could be interesting,

The Ghost opened and retracts its frame. _“Still can’t get,”_ a pause. _“Wait, wait I think I got something.”_

A series of static cracks before the sound was clear enough to be heard, it was.

 _“Music?”_ Betawire closes his frame, tilting himself to the side. He wasn't sure on what genre of music this was. 

Brestro hums from the back of his throat, he can start to be lulled into sleep by the music. Maybe resting for a few hours didn't seem too bad after all. If anything were to happen, Betawire would surely wake him up for it.

The Hunter grabs the sniper slinging the strap over his shoulder, letting the gun rest on his chest. The Exo shifts until he has found a comfortable position in the small space he had. Back propping up against the trunk of the tree, legs spread out in front, crossed over at the heels. Arms holding onto the sniper.

“Whoever this guy might be, I like their taste” Brestro muttered before his optics finally shut off.

The music still plays from Betawire’s speakers, looking down at the asleep Guardian. A soft light cascades from the Ghost’s optic.

He could feel something stir and pull from his mainframe. Though, he isn’t sure on what it is. All he knows is that he felt, warm? While looking at the Hunter. He jumps when something bubbles from the Exo’s mouth.

Betawire pushes whatever that feeling was to the back and thinks he will ask about it some other time.

So the Ghost returns back into his subspace, the music still playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i havent forgotten about this series. I was really happy to finally have the modivation to write something for this again. I love brestro and betawire. these are my kids.
> 
> oh and i was also really inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpERcCD8AYI. This was the music I imagined would be playing.


	15. Risen

“It’s weird.” Brestro muses out loud to know one in particular, but mainly to himself. His optics staring up at the broken shell of the Traveler. Sitting on the railing of the main plaza.

 _“What is?”_ Betawire popped out of his subspace and rested on the Exo Hunters shoulder.

“That it’s already been a year since I rose, and yet, so much happend.” the yellow of his bio-lights flickered as he spoke. Still not taking his eyes off of the Traveler.

 _“You're right! Weird to think that in that little amount of time.  The two of us has been through so much,”_ The Ghost moves and floats around the side of the Guardians head.

_“This whole taken war, a pretty big things to tackle with.”_

“Hey, Betawire?” The Ghost turns so he's facing the guardian.

“Thank you.” Brestro smiles and his audio fins perk up. Betawire can only turn his frame in confusion.

_“For what?”_

“For picking me to be a guardian, because of you, I’m not a rusting metal tin can in the sky yards.” He reaches a gloved hand to pull his ghost into a hug, a warm pool of light circling around in his chest.

“And for being my friend” His voice was saturated in kindness that Betawire can’t help but to beep in appreciation.

_“Like I said, I know I made the right call, we are in this together.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah i cant believe it's already been a year since i started this fic. im so happy about this whole story. 
> 
> so i picked today to be brestro risen day since thats when i started the fic and i cant remember when i made him in game. (defiantly somewhere in september of 2014)


	16. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been gone and Cable has been thinking

Cable rolls the ring between his fingers. Watching as the light catches flakes of gold.

He only has glimpses of his past. In a time before the Traveler and Guardians. where space travel was limited and knowledge of the universe was merely a drop in an extremely large ocean.

He knew he must have had a family. A man at his age being single was dangerous if he didn't want his bloodline to continue. He doesn’t remember their names. Sometimes, he can feel words on the tip of his tongue - desperately trying to sound them out. He still isn't getting closer to figuring them out.

Their faces are blurred and colorless. Their voices are muffled background noise in the back of his mind.

“Cable.” The call of his name almost gets a reaction from the Titan - almost.

“Link?” He asks, still not taking his eyes off of the ring.

“Your thinking about _them_ again aren’t you.” The tone of the Ghost's voice is hinted with worry. The emphases on them imply that this conversation has happened many times before in the past.

“No.” He lies, and the Ghost groans, narrowing his optic, moving until he is eye level with his Guardian.

“You know you can’t lie to me Cable.” The Titan chuckles dryly and finally pulls his eyes away from the golden band as he slides it back onto his finger. His good eye locking with the Ghost’s white optic.

Link was going to tell him to stop trying to chase a past he doesn’t even remember. The sound of a closing door echoed across the small apartment and Cable’s face lights up immediately. The sad expression completely wiped off from his face.

“I’m back.” The voice calls and Cable's heart flutters a fraction. Link just rolls his frame and laughs. Allowing the subject to be dropped and hovers back to the Titan's shoulder. Cable and Jack have been together for years now, and every time the Titan hears the Warlock’s voice. He still gets the same love-struck look he had when he started falling for them.

The Warlock sticks their head into the room, a smile pulling at the corner of their mouth in amusement. Jack like the way Cable’s face looked when he smiled. How his scars tugged up, the way his eye crinkled at the edges.

“Hope you weren't too lonely while I was gone.” The Warlock said, strutting into the room. A sly expression forming on their face and Austin hovering at the side of their head.

The Titan gives a short laugh, still unable to stop himself from smiling.

“Maybe I was a _bit_ lonely.” His innocent smile shifting into something more suggestive.

Jack hummed as they lean their face into the others. Their nose's barely brushing. Cable leans up and closes the remaining space with a kiss. Lips pressed lightly against each other. The Titan's larger hands resting on the Warlock's hips, and the Awoken wraps the other's neck. Deepening the kiss slightly.

The two Ghost give a glance at one another, making a silent agreement that maybe it was best to have their Guardians have some alone time. It has been almost three weeks since the two of them have spent time together and Cable is sure as hell not letting Jack leave his side anytime soon.

If the Guardians need them, they will call for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eagfdshdsgd i plan to do more chapters with these two because OMG I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND THEY ARE SO ADORABLE TOGETHER. i might do a chapter with just the ghost and how they feel about their guardians >:3c


	17. Fireteam Firearms

Three months have passed without anyone being the wiser, how it seemed like all the days blended and blurred into a giant glob of time and before they noticed, the year was coming to an end.

The howling wind knocked against the apartment, rattling the door and window hinges. Heavy snow drifted down in massive quantities - blanketing the streets below in a good few inches of snow. A spider-web of thick ice coated on the glass, making it opaque and impossible to see the city out of it.

A fire crackled in the fireplace located in the back section of the room, three Guardians huddled around it to keep themselves warm. These apartments were old and hastily made in the early years of the city to help those get out of the bitter cold of Russia. Sure, now there were better ones in a different district while these rotted away to time. But for what they were, it was a home for the Guardians so they wouldn’t have to succumb to just sleeping in small tucked away out-coves on Mars or sleep in the rest chambers of their ship's - beds never large enough for its inhibitors.

Light crackles of static popped from the back of Brestro’s throat, the yellow of his bio-lights flickering with each crackle. Cable had been nice enough to offer the Exo one of his many sweaters - he found out sooner that it was personally crocheted as a gift for him. Who knew that Zavala knew how to crochet, not only that but also give a Titan exclusive class on how to.

The sweater itself was made with a bright blue yarn, a darker blue was used to create small lightning bolts that ran diagonally across the whole sweater. The Exo wasn’t expecting it to be that warm and he was gracious for the gift.

Cable’s sweater was a deep purple, in the center of his chest was a _poorly_ rendition of a Ward of Dawn. He told him that it was the first one he made and grown attached to it. So Brestro let the jokes slide.

Jack’s sweater held a wide variety of yellow, orange, and red - creating an ombre effect. Sported on the back were tiny wings. It got a good chuckle out of him. Knowing Cable, Brestro was surprised it didn’t say something like ‘hot stuff’ plastered in large block letters on the back.

Beside the roaring wind and the crackling fire, the room was completely silent. Cable and Jack sipping away at hot drinks and Brestro idly staring into the fire. Watching the embers dance up and fade out.

“You know what I’ve been thinking?” Jack broke the silence, pulling the drink away from the lips, blue hands wrapping around the mug to hold as much warmth as possible. The other two cocked their head and looked at the Warlock, waiting for them to continue.

“We’ve been a fireteam for what, half a year, and we still don’t have a cool name for ourselves.”

“That thought never crossed my mind.” Cable replied Brestro shook his head in agreement “All the cool fireteams have a name, so I think it’s only fair that we get one too.”

Another silence loomed over them, they were deep in thought of what exactly they were going to call themselves. It had to be catchy, something that could roll off the tongue, something that could drive fear into their enemies.

An Idea struck Cable, making his face lit up like a million stars, a grin breaking out onto his face.

“Fireteam Firearms!” He shouted, pumping up both fists into the air (thank god he had the decency to place his mug down before doing that action, neither of them wanted to get drenched with boiling tea).

“ No,” Jack jabbed a finger at the Titan. “we are not calling ourselves that.” Their face pinched at the red marks across their face. That name did not strike fear, it felt more of a joke.

“Fireteam Firearms! Fireteam Firearms!” The Titan began to chant loudly. Brestro’s orange optics fluttered between the two before joined in on the chant which got a good smile from Cable.

All Jack could do was let out a sigh in defeat, they knew there was no winning this battle. Once those two put their minds to something, it was nearly impossible to derail that train.

“Fireteam Firearms,” Jack said a little too quietly - yet loud enough for the others to pick up over their shouting, raising one fist in the air with barely any enthusiasm.

The Hunter and Titan settled back down. Eyes shimmering with excitement.

“So it’s agreed,” Cable started. “From here on out we shall be known as the ‘Fireteam Firearms.” He waved his hands in a curved motion when speaking the name.

“Got a nice ring to it,” Brestro added, his audio-fins perked up.

“Gotta make sure I get that into Vanguard, so when we get called for meetings or whatever, they don’t have to keep reading off our names.”

So with that it was decided from here on out that they would go by the name of Fireteam Firearms, sooner or later Jack would warm up to the name that they’ve all agreed upon.

It doesn’t sound so bad, just don’t try and say it seven times fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE. wow it's been a while since i did a chapter of just the three of them! i'm slowly working myself out of a writers block/ mild depression so yeah
> 
> I'm still trying to do one with just the ghosts, that might come next after that, who knows [shrugs]


	18. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that there are some graphic descriptions of a panic attack. So if you get triggered by that, please do not read this chapter. I don't want to do harm to anyone.

The SIVA crisis seemed to have been averted for now, but there was still pulsating cords still infected the cosmodrome. The Splicer Fallen seem to have finally begun to dwindle. Though just because an outbreak was avoided, SIVA still held a threat. 

Brestro stops abruptly as he feels something cool run down his cheek. He rubs at his optics and noticed that there was a droplet of water on his glove. He looks up to the sky - no there wasn't any snow.

He felt a small twinge of pain in his core, but with no explanation for it.

 _“Brestro?”_ Betawire asks as he turns back around to the Guardian.

 _“Are you, crying?”_ Tilting his frame at the question.

“I’m not sure, just all of a sudden, I got this terrible thought that something bad is about to happen.” He replied. More water pooled at the corner of his eyes, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and imprinting into the snow beneath.

The Hunter frantically trying to wipe away the tears, but there is to many. Hickups popped at the back of his throat.

 _“Brestro!”_ Betawire starts to panic. He whips around while trying to think of something. He starts nudging himself into the crook of the Exo’s neck. The sobbing still doesn't stop. He can feel his feet begin to freeze, his body is trembling. 

With blurry optics, he spots a wooden shipping container and doesn't waste his time walking towards it. He climbs onto of the box plops down on it. Barring his hands into his face. crackles of static still resonating from his throat.

He remembers feeling something like this before, this panic running through his circuits, a hot coil wrapping itself around his chest, stunting his breathing.

 _“Just breathe.”_ The ghost says. still keeping himself tucked in the neck of the Guardian. Yet the words sound muffled against the Hunter's audial. As if they are filled to the brim with cloth. 

The breaths come out shaky from his vents. but he still tries. In for 5 seconds out for 10.  Brestro does this until he can feel himself ease off of what ever overpowered him in that moment.

Betawire finally moves from the spot in the Hunter's neck to look at him in the face. His optics were burning brightly and the marks were tears cleaned off dirt from his face. Revealing the white paint underneath.

 _“What was that all about!?”_ Betawire tries not to have the panic resonating in his voice, but after you just watched your guardian start crying all of sudden makes you worry.

Brestro can't seem to look at the Ghost, feeling guilty for making his companion getting worried.

“I,” His voice crackles, “I don't know, just felt so many emotions overcome me that my body just didn't know what to do.”

He brings his legs up to his chest and tucks his knees under his chin.

“Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it, and I'm scared of losing you." His voice becomes nothing but a whisper as he finishes his sentence. 

If the Ghost could blink, he would. Guardian's are always rushing into death without fear because they know they will have their Ghost to bring them back. If a Ghost dies, then their Guardian is now helpless.

 _"Well whatever it is, we can handle it!"_ Betawire says in attempts to be optimistic and cheer up the Exo. _"We've handled what the dark has thrown at us thus far, we can take on anything!"_

Brestro chuckles and finally looks up to his Ghost. Watching as the shell colors alters in a negative space.

There were still a few hitched breaths coming from his vents, it seemed like he had come down from the surge of emotions.

"And you'll be by my side?" Brestro asks, he knows that he doesn't need to. He just wants some verbal confirmation.

 _"Always!"_ Brestro smiles and tries not to think too hard about the images of Cabal ships crashing into the Tower now engraved in his processor.


	19. Hallucinate

On occasions, Jack was left alone in the apartment. It was usually only for a few hours at most while Cable was out in town picking up food or at the bar and interacting with the other Titans. It never seemed to bother them though. It gave them an opportunity to focus on their work. Complete silence throughout the entire apartment was a rarity and Jack isn't going to throw it away.

Austin laid on the table unmoving. Carefully watching as the Warlock read. Like he was some cat perched in a sunbeam. If Ghosts had the ability to sleep, he would be right now for he is bored out of his mind. He thinks about just venturing around the apartment for something more entertaining to do. But with Cable out, that means Link was gone too. So the Ghost beeps something bitterly and continues to lay in his spot.

Jack hears the sound of the door closing and looks up from their book. Wow, that was rather fast? So Jack marks their place in the book, setting it down onto the desk before heading out of the room. Austin notices the Guardian's movement, so he gets up from his spot and follows behind.

Peaking out of the doorway, the Awoken doesn't see anyone. They move forward to the front of the apartment and there is no one to be seen.

"I swore I just heard the door close?" Jack muses out loud. Austin looks at the Guardian. _"I didn't hear anything."_ Jack shakes their head and ventures back to the study. The Warlock takes a seat in the chair, The Ghost returns to his spot on the desk.

 _"It's been awhile since that's happened,"_ Austin says. "Well, it's not like I can control whether I hallucinate or not." Jack shot back, but with no real threat. Austin soon finds that the desk isn't as comfortable as is was. Moving his position so that he was laying on the Guardian's shoulder.

 _"I'm just glad it wasn't that shadow man that stands in the doorway of the bedroom."_ Jack nods. They still, to this day fear that one the most. Logically, they know that the being there isn't real. Merely a fragment that their brain created, Yet there is the part of the brain that wants to believe that it is real and it is going to do harm. Even if all it does is just stand there in the doorway, watch with white glowing eyes.

Austin doesn't reply and allows the conversation drop. The Warlock once more returning to the book. The Ghost tried to pay some attention to the words written down on the page but none of it made sense to him. Simply continued to rest in between the crook of Jack's neck. The two of them resting in silence until Cable returned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing this at 1 am and im very tired. I felt the need to do a chapter with just jack cause i dont show them enough love.


	20. Exo's don't dream

His eyes open and he's laying in a grassy field, Wildflowers move gently with the breeze. The grass tickles him as they brush against exposed arms. He can't move, so his gaze is forced upwards towards the sky. White clouds drift slowly on by.

It was peaceful.

His eyes shut again.

The next time his eyes open he is no longer in that peaceful field. It's a damp room, rotted floors, and paint that had long since stripped off leaving only cracked drywall. He's sitting on a box by a window, sniper rifle propped up against the window sill. It's been left untouched for a while now.

A kitten meows at his feet and scoops them up. It was a gray tabby who was far underweight than it should be.

He needs to find food soon.

The cat jumps from his arms, finding a comfortable perch on his shoulder. They stood tall to see out the window - wondering what the other was seeing. Claws dug into his shoulder but he doesn't feel anything.

He picks the sniper rifle and the room fades out.

The third time his eyes open, there are large windows and polished white floor and white walls that burned his eyes for looking at it for too long.

"How are you feeling today?" Almost as if he had appeared from thin air, a man speaks out. Suddenly he is fully aware of the wires being moved around in his back panel.

He assumes that the one poking around is the one speaking to him. The voice sounds oddly familiar - yet can't seem to put a name or face to the voice. But he _knows_ that he's heard that voice before. Somewhere.

He doesn't like it when the room goes black again.

The fourth and final time he opened his eyes, he's right where he should be. The wall is solid against his back. It doesn't have stripped paint or a polished white surface. It's gunmetal gray with strips of colorful fabric draped across it. There are photos pinned to a cork board opposite of where he is resting.

A medium sized bag is laying to the right of him. An auto rifle is poking out from it.

The Exo doesn't move just yet. Letting himself come back to _his_ reality. The fog of recharge leaving him along with his dreams.

Though, it's said that Exo's don't dream.

 


	21. The Meeting

It felt odd, unfamiliar. All three of them in a room together without their Guardians by their side. Even knowing fully well that they were standing in the war room at the end of the hallway.

Cable, Jack, and Brestro were talking with the Vanguard about something. The Ghost’s didn't get much information about what was happening.

From the tone of their voices, it had to be something pretty important.

Bits and pieces of the conversation drifted down the hallway, yet they were only quiet murmurs, there was barely a way to distinguish who was speaking, let alone what was being said.

Betawire looked anxious. He kept rotating his fins around as is he was scanning something, while tiny beeps came along with it.

In the company of Brestro, he was never like this, but even when he knows that he is just down the hallway, it doesn't stop him from worrying.

Austin and Link, on the other hand, seemed calm as ever.

Shaxx caught glances of the beeping Ghost from the corner of his eye while he spectated the last crucible match of the night. The tiny movements from the corner of his eye were being to irritate him as he was paying more to that then to the Guardians fighting it out in the crucible.

Shaxx’ returned to look at the screen, while his Ghost floated over to the trio.

 _“Is everything alright here?”_ She asks.

 _“Betawire has more or less separation anxiety,"_ There was a pause.

Link pushes forwards towards Shaxx' ghost. A slight protective energy resonating from him. It seemed that Ghost do end up mimicking the actions of their Guardians.

 _"Do we have a problem here?"_ Link asks and Austin acted slightly startled by the tone of his voice.

Shaxx' Ghost backs down a fraction. _"No, I was just surprised by the situation on the Exo's ghost. I've never seemed to notice a ghost act so worried while not in the company of their guardian is all."_

She turns away from them and heads back to hover over Shaxx' shoulder. Unfazed as he yelled at the Guardians.

Link backs down and moves over to Betawire. Gently nudging him. A Ghost equivalent of a soothing jester.

It seemed that the meeting was over because Jack, Cable, and Brestro exited out of the War Room and looking utterly exhausted.

 _"So, do we wanna know?"_ Link asked as he made his way over to Cable. Who gave a yawn in reply.

Austin laughs and heads over to Jack. _"Come on let's get you two home."_

Betawire practically dive-bombed the Hunter and settled himself into the hood of Brestro's cloaked, Wedging himself in-between his neck and shoulder. Brestro laughed. "Come on I was only gone for an hour."

Betawire just beeped something in return.


	22. Confession

"So, B, when are you gonna tell Betawire you like him?" They were out on patrol, earth this time. Brestro stopped in his tracks and looked over to Cable, tilting his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

The Exo barely had enough time to duck before Cable fired off a few shots from his gun, landing into the skull of the Fallen that nearly attacked him.

Even with his face covered by a helmet, Cable's face still twisted. "What do you mean, 'what do I mean." a beat. "You love him, and I'm pretty sure he loves you too. No Ghost is  _that_  affectionate with their Guardian."

The Hunter falls silent now. He can feel a warm glow of light in his chest and the lights in his throat seem to shine a tad brighter than normal.

_Was he, was he really in love with Betawire?_

_This was gonna be a long day._

By the end of the mission both the Hunter and Titan were covered from head to toe in mud, grass and smelled like ether.

Even with all the hive bones and gore, Brestro still can't stop thinking about what Cable said.

_Maybe he really was in love with his Ghost._

It took a good few hours of scrubbing to the get out every piece of mud from his armor and himself.

While his armor dried, the Hunter dawned something more, casual. It was the sweater that Cable made for him last year. Some of the yarn threads started to unravel - mostly around the wrist from nervously picking at it.

He was resting in the pilot seat. an unfixed gaze outside the window as the vastness of space while his mind elsewhere.

_Like how he couldn't get his mind off of his own Ghost._

Maybe he was really just stupid and completely forgotten when things between them got little more personal than just companions.

Though, it doesn't seem too far out of hand. Brestro can't think of being anywhere else besides with Betawire by his side. Even when they had that meeting with the vanguard, being away from his Ghost made his chest ache.

Was this what being in love felt like.

Love felt like a phantom concept to him, maybe in his past life, his past resets, he might have been in love, once.

 _"Brestro?"_  The Exo nearly leaped out of the chair at the call of his name. "Yeah, Betawire?" He stammered, the yellow of his bio-lights flickered. While his audio fins stood straight.

" _Has everything been alright, you've hardly said a word since your mission with Cable?_ " The Ghost floated closer towards his face and the Exo pressed himself deeper into the leather.

His body crackled with arc energy, almost as he was ready to call down a storm.

"I'm fine, I promise." He shot up his hands and tilted his audio fins downwards. Hopes that it convincing. 

 _'Just tell him!'_  The tiny voice in the back of his skull shouts and the Exo sighs.

"No, there is something that I need to tell you." His optics shifted downwards along with his fins. If he could blush, he face would be beet red by now for sure. 

 _"What is it?"_   Betawire notes shifted and Brestro looked up.

Then Blue optic met Orange.

"I love you." And then there was silence, all but the quiet hum of the ship and the terminal.

Then it seemed like the Exo's words finally sunk in and Betawire rammed himself into the side of Brestro's face. Not violently, but almost with affection.

 _"I love you too."_  It was a hushed buzz and Brestro felt the same warm feeling in his chest again. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeats again and again because it just feels so right. Like everything in the universe finally made sense. 

It took him two years for it finally sunk in that he was in love with Betawire, and more importantly, he loved him back.

The next time Brestro see's Cable, He'll make sure to thank him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 years and 10k words later I 've finally made Brestro/Betawire canon in the fanfic. It's midnight and i dont care right now.


End file.
